Rose's Year That Never Was
by stevethewintersolider
Summary: Companion piece to my Doctor Who With Rose. Rose, Ianto and Owen travelling the world to find a way to fight the Master. Mild violence. Rated for the Swearing. I do not own anything.
1. 23rd June 2007

AN: I don't really know when the year that never was set but I'm gonna put the start when Sound of Drums aired-23 June 2007 And I won't be doing it day to day just random dates leading through the year.

_Rose_

_Ianto_

**Owen**

_**Doctor**_

_**Jack**_

23rd June 2007

"Come on." Owen said he grabbed her hand to pull her away from and they ran into woodland, not looking back. **"What the **_**hell**_** just happened back there?"**

They had been running for at least 5 minutes, running through the forest all out the breath all tired but they couldn't stop. _Wouldn't _stop. "Where are we going?" Ianto asked.

"We can go to Sarah-Jane. A friend of ours, we can find her, she lives…" Rose had to think for a minute, "Bannerman Road."

"Who's th-" Ianto stopped mid-sentence and he stopped, Rose and Owen carried on until they saw him stop and they had to skid to a stop, "Get in a tree." Ianto ordered, he jumped up and grabbed a branch and swung up so he landed ninja like on the branch, Rose thought about that bronze she got in gymnastics all those years and she jumped up grabbing the branch she swung and grabbed the one next to Ianto's before letting Ianto help her up. Owen jumped grabbing the branches next to each other and Ianto and Rose helped him up. Rose opened her mouth to ask but Ianto covered it with his hand, "Shh."

They fell silent for a few minutes until Rose and Owen saw what Ianto did. A large group of Toclafane floated past. They stayed silent for another few minutes waiting until the trio were _sure_ the Toclafane were gone, Owen spoke first, "Thanks Yan. Were you a ninja before you joined Torchwood?" Owen asked.

Ianto chuckled and struggled not to make a sarcastic comment. Owen and he had never gotten along very well but now they were thrown together and _needed _to get along. "So Rose, who's this Sarah-Jane?"

"A friend of ours-me and the Doctor I mean. She travelled with the Doctor for a while before me. She's good, I mean _really_ good, and we can trust her. I do, with my life."

"Bannerman Road yeah?" Owen asked, "That's near to where Katie lived, I know the way. Just need to work out where we are." Owen looked around for a minute before climbing slowly off the tree; the other two followed him down.

So they ran once more through the forest, staying in the shadows.


	2. 24th June 2007

24th June 2007

It took all day and night but they finally made it to Bannerman Road, "What number does she live at?" Ianto asked. The street was deserted with only dead bodies littering the street. Owen pulled Rose and Ianto to the side as Toclafane floated past. Owen couldn't help looking down the road at Katie's old house. **"I loved her…I **_**love**_** her still…that **_**stupid**__**alien**_** thing that had to go and kill her!"** Owen blinked away his tears and looked at Rose waiting for the answer.

"_What did she say…it had a 3…"_

"_13_! I think…" Rose answered once she was sure the Toclafane had gone. It was just across the road and they jogged across, Ianto pressed the bell and they waited anxiously.

It took a minute of intense silence before a human shaped shadow was seen on the other side of the door; the trio took the TARDIS key's from around their necks so they could be noticed by others. Sarah-Jane seemed to be looking at them for a minute before the door flung open and Sarah-Jane pulled Rose into her arms hugging her tightly. "Rose! You're ok. You're alive, thank God." Rose hugged back closely not wanting to let go but after a moment Sarah-Jane pulled away.

"_I'm so glad she's alive. Sarah-Jane's alive! Thank God, Rassilion, and any God out there!"_

"Come in," Sarah-Jane stepped back to let to let the trio come in before shutting the door behind them, locking it. Bolting it up and using what looked like a gold sonic screwdriver with a red tip. "Sonic lipstick." Sarah-Jane explained when she saw Rose looking at it. "K-9 helped my make it." Sarah-Jane then turned to look at Ianto and Owen, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Ianto Jones and this is Owen Harper." Ianto answered with a smile, "We work for Torchwood."

"_Well, we did. Hopefully will after this."_

Sarah-Jane narrowed her eyes she knew about Torchwood and didn't trust it at all, "Don't worry. You can trust them. I do." Rose told her, trying to convey the truth with her eyes. Sarah-Jane nodded she trusted Rose and decided to listen to her.

"Right, then come on." She led them up two sets of stairs into the attic.

Rose gasped when she saw inside the attic. One side of the room held a book shelve, red sofa, a desk with a small computer on and other random interesting looking artefacts. The other side of the room had an _enormous_ screen with things all around the front which reminded Rose of the TARDIS controls. Random buttons, leavers and switches. The screen was just glowing and purple/blue colour and looked very hypnotising. Ianto couldn't seem to resist, he walked over to the large computer, "That's Mr Smith." Sarah-Jane explained, "He's a super computer. A Xylok crashed to Earth years ago."

"Wow." Ianto muttered, "That's pretty cool."

"Hello Ianto Jones." The computer-Mr Smith told him.

"How'd you know my name?" Ianto asked.

"He knows everything." A young boy sitting in the corner with another dark skinned boy and two girls, the trio suddenly noticed the others sitting in the room.

"Oh, hello." Rose said waving, "I'm Rose Tyler, this is Ianto Jones and Owen Harper."

"They're friends of the Doctor." Sarah-Jane added for the group. She was now sitting with a group of people, "Introductions, that's my son Luke," she nodded at the boy next to her, he looked around 15/16 and Rose frowned Sarah-Jane hadn't mentioned anything about a son before. Rose opened her mouth to ask but Sarah-Jane shook her head, "Long story, in short he was made from the bane and I adopted him." Sarah explained.

Ianto and Owen frowned, "We met the bane once." Owen said. "Not the nicest race."

Sarah-Jane smiled she liked this man. "That's Clyde, Maria and Rani." She added for the kids sitting with Luke. She motioned towards a plumb black woman she had sat next to. "Carla Langer, Clyde's mum. Haresh and Gita Chandra, Rani's parents." Rose looked at the dark skinned man and woman, the man was hugging his wife close to him, "And last but not least, Alan and Chrissie Jackson, Maria's Parents." Rose looked at the other couple, siting together. Chrissie looked nice enough but didn't seemed to want to be too close to Alan but looked scared to be away from him. "Yesterday everyone was here to watch first contact and when it happened I got Mr Smith can protect this house, the Toclafane can't get in. How did you escape?" Sarah-Jane asked, "I mean yesterday on the news when the Master took over the Doctor was there, so I assume you were."

"I'll make the coffee shall I?" Ianto offered.

Sarah-Jane smiled at him in thanks, "Down one set of stairs, go to the right and keep going till you see the kitchen." Ianto nodded and left the attic and Rose began to explain everything from landing in Utopia from ending up on the Valiant, Owen occasionally adding in some points. They only stopped when Ianto brought the coffees.

Rose finished, Ianto and Owen listened not knowing what the Doctor said, "Then the Doctor told me to…use the timer. Tell _everyone_ about him; tell them to…to think about him at the timer. Make a…gun as an excuse."

"What does that mean?" Owen asked.

"I think…I think the Doctor wants me…us to travel the world, to tell people about him." Rose shook her head, "I don't know about the gun."

"Find a gun to kill Saxon?" Alan suggested, but Rose shook her head.

"He wouldn't ask me to kill. He _hates_ killing."

"He might want _us_ to kill the Master?" Owen suggested pointing to himself and Ianto.

"No," Sarah-Jane told them, her voice leaving no room for argument, "_That's_ why I don't like Torchwood. Too much un-needed killing."

"**She sounds like the Doctor."**

"Un-needed?" Ianto and Owen exclaimed at once, "He just _killed _a third of the Earth, _that's_ un-needed killing." Ianto finished.

Nobody could argue with that but Sarah-Jane and Rose both shook their heads, "Still, the Doctor wouldn't agree and if you kill him, you as bad as him." Sarah-Jane said. "But now it's late, you three looked really tired, you're stay here tonight. We can work something out in the morning, I don't know what he meant as a 'gun' but I'll give it a think. Luke, bring out another blow up bed you three can share."

"Thank you." Rose said to Sarah-Jane. _"How did I _ever_ not like her? She _brilliant_." _Luke nodded and stood up leading the trio out the room.

AN: Don't worry this isn't story isn't getting in the way of Season 4, I'm just waiting for the Season 4 Box set to arrive.


	3. 25th June 2007

25th June 2007

Rose hadn't slept well, better than she was expecting but still not very good. Last night Luke gave them a single and a double blow-up bed and the men insisted Rose had the single and they'd share. Well…_Ianto_ insisted, Owen looked disgusted at the thought of sharing with Ianto but didn't argue. Rose woke and sat up stretching and yawning, she couldn't help giggling at the sight; Owen had snuggled up against Ianto and laid his head on Ianto's chest and his right leg and hooked around Ianto's legs. Iantos arm had gone around Owen's back and his hand lay on Owen's shoulder pulling him close.

"_I _wish_ I had a camera…maybe Sarah or Luke do." _Rose slowly and quietly stood up, careful not to make the bed squeak. She left the room hoping the door didn't creak, Luke was coming out his room which was opposite them, "Luke," Rose whispered getting the boy's attention, "Do you have a camera?"

"Um…no but Clyde does, it automatically prints the picture, would you like to use it?"

"Please." Luke went back into his room, Rose heard him whispering to Clyde and a moment later brought out a small camera. Rose smiled in thanks and walked back into the room; Rose pointed the camera at them and pressed the button. She held the picture as it came out holding it up waiting for it to develop. The noise had woken both men and they starred at each other for a moment until Owen focused and he jumped away from Ianto crying out in shock. Rose bent over laughing hysterically.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Owen asked Ianto.

"You're the one that was on _me_!" Ianto said back.

"It never happened." Owen ordered. Hold his right hands out, Ianto shook it. **"Never, ever, **_**ever**_**."**

"Agreed."

The men both realized Rose was still there; she managed to stop laughing and showed them the picture before running out the room. The men started the chase and Rose flew through the kitchen and hid behind a shocked Sarah-Jane.

"Morning Rose." Sarah-Jane said sounding perplexed.

"Morning Sarah, you alright?"

"Yeah, just making breakfast. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Ianto and Owen came running into the room skidding to a stop when they saw Sarah-Jane. **"Woaps."**

"Good morning Miss Smith." Ianto said, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Not Miss Smith, just Sarah-Jane." Sarah-Jane smiled, "What are you three doing?" She glanced behind her at Rose, who was now holding onto Sarah-Jane's shoulders using her as a human shield.

"They want this." Rose showed Sarah-Jane the now developed picture, Sarah-Jane giggled and looked at the blushing men.

"That is just…pure _evil_ Rose Tyler." Owen told her and Rose just winked at the frowning Dr, before hiding the picture in her bra so nobody could get it. "I'll go in there." Owen threatened.

"Just try it." Rose raised an eyebrow almost daring him. _"Will he really?"_

"_Right_, let's get down to business." Ianto quickly interrupted them winking at Sarah-Jane. _"Let's not go too far."_

"Help yourself to breakfast first." Sarah-Jane ordered pointing at the cereals laid out on the table, "Everyone's already there, come up when you're ready."

"Noo! Don't go!" Rose laughed as Sarah-Jane walked away. The men smiled mischievously at Rose once Sarah-Jane was gone. "So Coco pops?" Rose held up the box to them.

************************DOCTOR WHO***************************

Once they were ready they met in the attic to see everyone there, Rose couldn't help but realize today all the adults apart from Sarah-Jane and Alan looked terrified. Sarah-Jane and Alan did look worried but the others looked worse. Rose sat down on the floor in front of Mr Smith, Ianto and Owen sat next to her, "Just wanna ask, how many of you knew about Aliens before..._this_?" Owen asked gesturing around the room, but everyone knew he was talking about the Master. Sarah-Jane, Alan and all the teenagers raised their hands, the rest of the group stayed silent. "Right, so let's get down to business."

"Sorry, if I may say something?" Mr Smith's voice cut through the room, everyone turned to the super computer, "I did a search over the night and there is a rumour of a gun, which will kill a Timelord permanently, with four different pieces to it-spare the gun itself-all hidden in four different places around the world. I cannot find out where you can find it nor can I find where the pieces are but if you're not going to use it you can make it up."

"Mr Smith. You are brilliant." Rose told the computer with a grin.

"Thank you Miss Rose Tyler."

"So we do that," Ianto said, "And we travel the world to tell people about the Doctor." Ianto summarised.

"How the fu-" Owen paused and looked at the teenagers, "_Hell_ is _that_ gonna help?" Owen looked at Rose and Sarah-Jane who both knew the Doctor better than anyone.

"No idea. Maybe we'll work it out but for now we just need to trust him. Trust the Doctor." Rose told them seriously.

"The Doctor knows what he's doing. He may pretend he doesn't sometimes, but he does." Sarah-Jane added.

"15 Satellites." Luke said loudly in realization. Everyone looked at him in question, "There's 15 Satellites aren't there?" Everyone in the room nodded, "Mum said the Doctor's clever." Luke grinned.

"What d'you mean?" Clyde asked.

"The Doctor, he could I duno...tune in with them or something," Luke explained, Ianto was the first to get it. _"Oh, this Luke is good."_

"And if everyone thinks of the same thing at the same time...?" Ianto asked.

"Exactly!" Luke beamed at Ianto.

"Hold on geniuses," Owen said somehow making 'genius' sound like an insult. "What the hell are you on about?"

"If we tell everyone we talk to, to think about the Doctor at the countdown. 4/5 _billion_ people thinking the same thing at once, 15 satellites catching our thoughts," Ianto paused looking at everyone to see who understood. Owen, Sarah-Jane, Alan and all the teenagers' eyes widened, "And the Doctor tunes into the satellites it could help, do _something_." Everyone who didn't get it before understood.

"Luke, when this is over you've got a job at Torchwood. Whether Sarah-Jane wants you there or not." Owen told the boy who blushed at the offer.

Everyone was silent for a while until Ianto finally spoke up, "As much as I don't want to go...we should get started as soon as we can."

"You'll be killed out there." Alan spoke up for the first time. The trio shook their heads.

"You see the Doctor gave us these." Rose showed him the TARDIS key, "It's a key to the TARDIS. Stands for,"

Sarah-Jane couldn't help but join in with Rose, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The woman grinned and laughed at each other before Rose continued.

"The Doctor's Time and Space machine, and the black...cpu looking thing if from the phones, which the Master used the Archangel network to get into your heads so you _will_ vote for him. But it was undetectable."

"Put together, it makes us un-noticed." Ianto told them.

"You're not going before I sort you out with food and whatever you'll need." Sarah-Jane told them before leading them to the kitchen.

One hour later they were hugging everyone goodbye, "Good Luck."

"Be careful." Sarah-Jane warned them, "And look after each other."

"_We'll try."_


End file.
